helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition
Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition (ハロー！プロジェクトファンタジーシンフォニーオーディション) is an audition being held by Hello! Project Fantasy. It will take place from December 2, 2018 to April of 2019. The group will then be revealed in either July or August of that year. The group that will be formed is a 13 member boy group named Symphony. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Male, minimum of 13 years of age and maximum of 21 years of age by December 2, 2018 *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' January 5, 2019 *'Total Applicants:' TBA *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Rue Jackson and Miguel Staples *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' Luke Yamagishi and Sasaki Yuya *'Training Camp Rap Instructor: '''Jung Hansol and Choi Junghee *'Broadcast:' TBA Audition Plan Out On the same day the audition was announced that blue-print for what the audition was revealed. *1st Round: Applications (December 2, 2018 - January 5, 2019) *2nd Round: Evaluations (January 19, 2019 - February 2, 2019) *3rd Round: Interviews (February 16, 2019 - March 2, 2019) *4th Round: Public Voting (March 16, 2019) *5th Round: Training Camp (April 20, 2019 - April 21, 2019) *6th Round: Instructor Review (April 27, 2019) *7th Round: Group Leader Review (April 28, 2019) The 6th and 7th rounds while it will not feature any males taking part in the auditions it will be held to decided who shall be the selected winners. For any Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies or Fantasy Mini's that want to audition, they will proceed straight to the Public Voting round. International Audition Plan Out * 1st Round: Open Audition Round 1 (December 3, 2018 - January 4, 2019) Rounds 1st Round The first round which is the applicatin round will be open from December 2, 2018 to January 5, 2019. International 1st Round On December 3, 2019 to January 4, 2019, their will be several countries that will be holding auditions as well. They are: * USA, Hawaii, Honolulu (December 2) - Suzuki Takashi and Oda Meriko as Special Judges '(28 passed)' * USA, Michigan, Grand Rapids (December 2) - Hirose Ken and Adam Wu as Special Judges '(14 passed)' * USA, Florida, Ohio (December 3) - Hirose Ken and Wadam Wu as Special Judges '(12 Passed)' * USA, California, Los Angeles (December 3) - Sasaki Yuya and Wada Akari as Special Judges '(31 Passed)' * USA, Texas, Houston (December 8) - Suzuki Takashi and Adam Wu as Special Judges '(24 Passed)' * Canada, Ontario, Toronto (December 8) - Miguel Staples ad Mason Grace as Special Judges '(28 Passed)' * Canada, British Columbia, Vancouver (December 9) - Miguel Staples and Mason Grace as Special Judges '(16 Passed)' * South Korea, Seoul (December 9) - Jung Hansol and Choi Junghee as Special Judges '(11 Passed)' * South Korea, Busan (December 9) - Jang Taeyoon and Cha Daeyoung as Special Judges '(21 Passed)''' * China, Bejing (December 10) - Bo Xi Tao and Zhang Xi Chan as Special Judges * China, Hong Kong (December 15) - Bo Xi Tao and Zhang Xi Chan as Special Judges * Australia, Sydney (January 2) - Hirose Ken and Miguel Staples as Special Judges * Australia, Sydney (January 3) - Mason Grace and Cha Daeyoung as Special Judges * England, London (January 3) - Jung Hansol and Wada Akari as Special Judges * USA, California, Los Angeles (January 4) - All A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T members as Special Judges Several members from those countries will also be appearing as special judges as well.